El Principe de las Hojas
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Antiguamente la gente creía que los Youkais era solo un mito, pero eso cambió cuando la guerra entre clanes terminó y los lideres de los clanes revelaron la existencia de estos seres que habían estado ayudando a los clanes en sus batallas. Actualmente el mundo ya se ha acostumbrado a estos seres pero eso no significa que no sigan ocurriendo cientos de cosas todos los días.
1. Prologo

**-Muuuuy buenas gente, ya estoy de regreso tras dos laaaaaaargas semanas en las que apenas he podido escribir debido a eso que todos amamos con todo nuestro corazón y que nuestros amados profesores al ver que nos gusta tanto nos lo ponen uno tras otro, los p**** exámenes finales y la entrega de trabajos, pero bueno al menos ya estoy libre, puedo escribir y lo más importante, puedo hacer esto, dale Ryuko_chan.-Dice el escritor antes de ver como la pelinegra prende fuego con un lanzallamas a todos los libros que ya no va a necesitar y que nunca más a tener que usar.-Jajajajaajaja si, si, arder malditos instrumentos del diablo jajajajajajaja.-**

 **-Sin duda los examines finales afectan demasiado a la salud mental de Akuma_nii_sama.-Dice Harumi mientras mira con una gota en la nuca como Akuma ríe como maníaco viendo arder los libros.**

 **-¿Y te extraña? Durmiendo solo 2 horas diarias durante dos semanas en normal que su cerebro acabe resintiéndose, bueno queridos lectores mientras nosotras tratamos de calmar un poco a Akuma_kun ustedes disfruten de su nueva historia, los leemos al final.-Dice Airi antes de agarrar una camisa de fuerza con la que se acerca sigilosamente al escritor mientras Ryuko y Harumi lo distraen.**

 _Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, técnicas y armas de otras series que utilice en este fic_

* * *

 _Prologo._

Monstruos, youkais, seres mitológicos, en resumen, todo ser que no fuese 100% humano hasta hacia unos años se pensaban que era únicamente una leyenda, pero todo eso cambio al final de la guerra entre clanes, el día en que se formaron 5 cinco grandes aldeas ninja. Ese día los miembros de los clanes más poderosos revelaron al mundo entero la existencia de estos seres los cuales habían estado ayudando a los clanes durante la guerra.

La integración de estos seres en la vida diaria no fue fácil, había quienes se oponían a que estos fueran tratados de igual forma que los humanos, pero con el paso del tiempo las gentes se fueron acostumbrando a convivir con ellos y en la actualidad todos viven juntos en armonía e incluso muchos de estos "monstruos" forman parte de las filas ninja de las aldeas ocultas.

Ya han pasado casi más 80 años desde aquello y gracias al trabajo en conjunto de humanos y "monstruos" la tecnología ha evolucionado mucho. Se han creado motores de explosión con los que se hacen vehículos móviles que funcionan con gasolina, sistemas ferroviarios por los que transcurren trenes a grandes velocidades gracias a la electricidad, aparatos electrónicos como ordenadores y celulares, pero sin duda la cosas más impresionantes que se han creado en estos años son unos aparatos llamados satélites los cuales orbitan alrededor del planeta y con los cuales se han podido crear redes telefónicas inalámbricas y también algo mucho más increíble llamado internet que ha facilitado mucho la vida de las personas.

Sin duda la vida desde que aquellos seres que en el pasado simplemente se consideraban leyendas o meros mitos se ha vuelto mucho más interesante, y de ello puede dar fe el protagonista de esta historia que sin duda desde que nació hasta ahora ha tenido una vida de los más interesante en la Villa Oculta Entre las Hojas también conocida como Konohagakure no Sato.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, sin duda en todo Konoha no hay nadie que no conozca este nombre o el apodo que le pusieron hace años de Príncipe de las Hojas. Este joven desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento, tal y como su padre había deseado, ha sido considerado un héroe por todos los habitantes de la villa ninja ya que en su interior se encuentra sellado el Kyubi no Kitsune. Las gentes de la aldea, tantos ninjas como civiles, lo tratan con respeto no solo por la sangre que corre por sus venas sino también por la dura tarea que consideran que debe ser mantener al poderoso demonio sellado en su interior.

Naruto, a sus 14 años, es un chico bastante alto de casi 1,70m, de buen físico obtenido gracias al entrenamiento al que lleva sometiéndose desde pequeño y muy inteligente aunque a veces no lo parezca. Su cabello es de color castaño al igual que el de su bisabuelo Hashirama, lo tiene algo largo, de punta pero bien peinado, sus ojos son de un color azul muy intenso y en medio de estos, pasando por encima del puente de su nariz tiene una fina cicatriz y en su oreja izquierda lleva un pequeño pendiente de plata.

El día de hoy era como un día cualquiera para el heredero de los Clanes Senju y Uzumaki, el sol se alzaba en el cielo mientras los civiles y ninjas de la aldea iniciaban sus labores diarias. La casa del clan Senju/Uzumaki era muy grande, de estilo japones con una gran jardín, un dojo y muchas habitaciones. En una de esas habitaciones es donde se encuentra nuestro héroe, la suya cual si no, y digamos que estaba tiendo un ligero problema para levantarse de su cama.

-(Sé que voy a llegar tarde a la academia a este paso, pero esto se siente tan bieeeeeeen).-Fueron los pensamientos del chico que como hombre no podía evitar disfrutar del momento que estaba viviendo.

-Mmmm, Naruto_kun.-Dijo la chica que tenia uno de los lados del pelicastaño entre sus grandes pechos copa DD.

Se trataba de una hermosa joven de largos cabellos rojizos hasta su bien formado trasero que tomaban una curiosa forma de orejas como de zorro a los lados de su cabeza, de unos 20 años y con unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas. La pelirroja tenía un cuerpo muy hermosa de tez clara y suave, largas pierna, cintura estrecha y anchas caderas, además de unas 9 curiosas y peludas colas a su espalda, usaba en estos momentos un conjunto de ropa interior negra que la hacía lucir condenadamente sexy . El nombre de esta chica era Rose, aunque la mayoría de las personas la conocían mas por Kyubi.

Raza: Biju.

-Naru_kun, nya.-Dijo la chica que tenía entre sus pechos el otro lado del rostro del Namikaze.

Se trataba de otra chica de nombre Mária, esta de cabello plateado corto que al igual que con Rose tomaba una curiosa forma de orejas a los lados de su cabeza. Ella tenía una copa D y un cuerpo semejante a la pelirroja solo que era algo mas bajita que la primera y que ella tenía una linda colita de gato a su espalda, usaba un conjunto de ropa interior blanca de seda.

Raza: Nokomata

-Danna.-Dijo la tercera chica la cual se abrazaba al pecho de Naruto cubierto únicamente por una camisa sin mangas de color negro.

La chica de nombre Tina tenía un largo cabello verde que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. Ella no estaba tan desarrollada como las otras dos pero aun así tenía una copa C, un lindo cuerpo de cintura estrecha y algo morena pero sin llegar al bronceado de las gentes de Kumo además de una curiosas orejas algo picudas. La peliverde usaba una larga camisa blanca para tapar su pecho desnudo y unas bragas azules con rallas blancas.

Raza: Dragon.

-Masuta.-Dijo la cuarta y última mujer que al igual que Tina se abrazaba amorosamente contra el pelicastaño

Era una hermosa muchacha de nombre Zangetsu, tenía el cabello negro, suelto por toda su espalda con una par de mechones que enmarcan su lindo rosto de nariz pequeña y labios rosados. Su cuerpo era semejante al de Tina, pechos copa C casi D, piel clara, cintura estrecha y vientre plano. La pelinegra usaba una bata de seda morada encima de un conjunto de ropa interior azul oscuro.

Raza: Arma Espiritual.

Las 4 chicas se abrazaban amorosamente al castaño que llevaba despierto desde hace un rato pero había una razón muy simple por la cual no se levantaba, dejando a un lado lo cómodo que debía de estar al ser abrazado por 4 mujeres, sus bazos se habían dormido debido a que Rose y Mária usaban sus brazos como almohadas. Estaba claro que a este paso iba a llegar tarde a la academia pero en ese momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a cierta persona.

-Buenos días Bocchan (Joven Amo).-Dijo la persona que entro al cuarto con la intención de levantar al Uzumaki

Se trataba de otra chica, de unos 18 años aproximadamente y de nombre Yukari, su cabello era corto y de un color azul celeste mientras que sus ojos eran de un curioso color rojo sangre. Ella vestía un uniforme de maid negro, de manga corta al igual que la falda que llagaba hasta la mitad de sus muslo, usaba también un mandil blanco y unas medias negras junto a unos zapatos de vestir negros. La peliazul tenía un buen cuerpo de pechos copa CC, cintura estrecha, anchas caderas y un carnoso trasero.

Raza: Vampiro.

-Mmmmm, cinco minutos más.-Dijeron las 4 chicas a la vez haciendo que Yukari tuviese una vena en la frente.

-¿¡Se puede saber que hacen todas ustedes aquí?!-Gritó la ojirroja a pleno pulmón haciendo que las chicas que dormían con el castaño pegasen un bote del susto mientras Naruto tenía una gota en la nuca y se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

-Moooo, no grites tanto Yuka_chan, me duelen los oídos.-Se quejó la dragoncita de ojos verde esmeralda mientras se sobaba sus doloridas orejas.

-Deberías de tomarlo con más calma mujer.-Dijo la pelirroja de ojos rojos con las pupilas rasgadas haciendo que un aura peligrosa rodease a la vampiresa haciendo sudar a las 4 chicas presentes.

-Y-yo creo que me voy a beber un poco de leche nya.-Dijo la Nokamata de ojos felinos de color amarillo saliendo corriendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

-E-esperame Mária, yo te la sirvo.-Gritó la espadita de ojos negros saliendo detrás de la neko seguida de las otras dos que no querían hacer enfadar más a la paliazul.

-Tsk, siempre dando problemas.-Dijo Yukari de brazos cruzados antes de mirar al castaño.-¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes fingir que estas dormido Bocchan?-

-¿Cuando te diste cuenta?-Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa mientras habría sus azules ojos.

-Desde el principio, se te da muy mal aguantarte las ganas de reír.-Dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa haciendo reír un poco al Uzumaki.-Levántese de una vez, el desayuno estará listo en breve y como no se apure llegará tarde a la academia.-

-Oído cocina, me levantaré cuento pueda.-Dijo el castaño mientras esperaba a que la sangre volviese a sus brazos.

-¿No se puede levantar? Si es porque esta erecto Bocchan no tiene de que avergonzarse, es algo propio en los jóvenes de su edad.-Dijo la ojirroja sacando una gota en la nuca.

-No...no es eso, es solo que Rose_chan y Mária_chan han usado mis brazos como almohadas y ahora los tengo dormidos.-Dijo el castaño que sentia como el hormigueo de sus brazos no se iba.

-¿Eso significa que no te puedes mover?-Preguntó la maid recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del chico haciendo que una sonrisa aflorase en sus labios los cuales se relamió sensualmente mientras se podía ver ligeramente sus afilados colmillos.

Naruto de pronto sintió como algo se arrastraba sobre él y al mirar de quien se trataba vio a la peliazul sonriéndole sensualmente. No puedo decir nada pues sus labios de pronto se vieron copados por los labios de la chica la cual empezaba a mover su lengua dentro de la boca del Senju. Yukari rompió el beso y empezó a bajar entonces por el cuello del castaño el cual empezó a pesar y lamer haciendo gemir un poco a Naruto.

-Aaah, Yukari_chan, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para esto.-Dijo el chico mientras la vampiresa seguía a lo suyo.

-Pero Bocchan, es que esta tan indefenso ahora mismo que no me puedo resistir.-Dijo la ojirroja mientras las mangas de su vestido caían mostrando algo del sujetador blanco que usaba.

-No me refiero a eso.-Dijo el chico confundiendo a la vampiresa.

-Pervertida.-Dijeron las 4 chicas desde el marco de la puerta deteniendo en el acto a la peliazul.

-Ustedes no son las más apropiadas para llamarme eso.-Dijo la maid algo enfadada por tener que detenerse mientras el ojiazul reía por lo bajo, a este paso estaba seguro que llegaría tarde a la academia.

Un rato más tarde podemos ver como Rose, Mária, Tina y Zangetsu desayunan en la mesa de la cocina mientras Yukari cocina el desayuno de Naruto quien había ido a ducharse y a prepararse para la academia. Rose vestía con un kimono rojo con detalles de ramas de cerezo con sus respectivos pétalos de color rosado. Mária usaba unos pantalones cortos de color gris de los cuales por su parte trasera salía su cola junto a una camisa holgada de tirantes que dejaba ver bastante su gran pecho. Tína usaba un vestido de tirantes azul y llevaba su cabello atado en dos coletas lateras con un par de lazos azules. Por último Zangetsu usaba un vestido negro de mangas largas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Mmmm, que bien huele, ¿qué hay para desayunar?-Preguntó Naruto al llegar al lugar después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

La ropa del Senju consistía en un par de botas negras de combate de suela gruesa, un pantalón negro con 3 cinturones, dos de ellos cruzados debajo del primero, una camisa blanca de manga corta debajo de una cazadora negra con capucha y un par de guantes negros los cuales llevaba guardados en uno de los bolsillos y que solía ponerse a la hora de luchar.

-Aquí tiene Bocchan.-Dijo la peliazul sirviendo al chico un plato de huevos revueltos, unas galletas y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Gracias, que buena pinta.-Dijo el chico antes de empezar a comer su desayuno.

-Ejem, ustedes no tienen nada que decir.-Dijo la peliazul mirando a las 4 mujeres que dejaron de desayunar.

-Sentimos habernos colado por la noche en tu cama Naruto_kun/Naru_kun/Danna/ Masutta.-Dijeron las 4 chicas a la vez haciendo reír un poco al pelicastaño que negó con la mano.

-No pasa nada, no me molesta, pero la próxima vez por favor evitad usar mis brazos como almohadas, la sensación de hormigueo no es para nada agradable.-Dijo el ojiazul haciendo sonreír a las chicas.

-Bocchan si no se da prisa llegará tarde a clase.-Dijo la maid haciendo asentir al chico que se terminó su vaso de jugo y se levantó de la silla.

-Bien me voy.-Dijo el Uzumaki antes de dar un rapido beso en los labios a Yukari, Tina y Mária.-Rose_chan, Zan_chan nos vamos.-

-...-Ninguna de las 2 chicas dijo nada a la vez que se quedaban quietas en su sitio.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis? Voy a llegar tarde a clase.-Reclamó el Namikaze a las dos chicas.

-¿Donde está nuestro beso?-Preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez haciendo que una gota saliese en la nuca del castaño.

-Pero si vosotras venís conmigo.-Respondió el chico antes de suspirar y darles un rápido beso a la pelirroja y la pelinegra.-Listo, ¿nos podemos ir ya?

-Hai.-Dijeron de nuevo a la vez ambas chicas, Rose se convirtió en una flama anaranjada que se introdujo en el ojiazul mientras Zangetsu se transformó en una masa negra de energía la cual se convirtió en una zanbato parecida a un cuchillo con vendas blancas en el mango la cual el Uzumaki colocó en su espalda.

Una vez estuvo listo el castaño salió a la calle y empezó a caminar a buen ritmo hacia la academia ninja. Pasó por la calle principal de Konoha y como cada día la gente lo saludaba amablemente y con una sonrisa, Naruto por supuesto devolvía siempre el saludo junto a una sonrisa. Para el chico esto ya era una costumbre, pasar por la calle principal de la aldea y ver lo animada que estaba con los civiles haciendo sus compras, los tenderos vendiendo sus mercancías y con algunos ninjas yendo y viniendo.

-Buenos días Naruto_sama, ¿cómo se encuentra?-Preguntó uno de los tenderos de una pescadería, se trataba de un hombre/gato de nombre Shiba, su pelaje era de color gris con algunas rallas negras.

-Buenos días Shiba, estoy bien gracias, por cierto, el pescado que nos vendiste el otro día estaba delicioso, Yukari_chan lo hizo sashimi y estaba sabrosísimo.-Dijo el Uzumaki llamando la atención de bastantes personas.-Bueno Shiba tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a clase, seguramente Yukari_chan pase más tarde, atiéndela bien.-

-Por supuesto Naruto_sama, que tenga un buen día.-Dijo el hombre/gato despidiendo al chico antes de que una gran multitud de personas se aglomerase en su puesto pidiendo que le pusiera el mismo pescado que le había puesto al "Príncipe de las Hojas".

Naruto seguía su camino por la villa con una sonrisa por su buena acción del día, desde que era pequeño le gustaba ayudar a los negocios que estaban empezando en la aldea haciendo cosas como esta, además Shiba vendía un gran pescado y no había mentido en lo que había dicho. Después de un rato caminando el castaño se dio cuenta de algo y se quedó parado en el sitio como pensando algo hasta que decidió preguntar.

-Rose_chan, Zan_chan, ¿sabéis más o menos cuanto tiempo hace que he salido de casa?-preguntó el chico a sus dos inquilinas.

-No sé, unos 10 minutos más o menos-Respondió la pelirroja mientras la pelinegra asentía.

-Ya veo entonces creo que lo mejor será empezar a...-

-¡NARUTO_SAMAAAAAAAAA!-Gritó una gran turba de mujeres de diferentes edades, con ojos en forma de corazón que no enfocaban otra cosa que no fuera el Namikaze.

-¡Correr!-Gritó el chico antes de empezar a correr como alma que lleva el Shinigami como casi todos los días para huir de su gran y extenso club de fans.

Mientras Naruto huía de la turba de mujeres, minutos antes en la clase de la academia ninja de Konoha los alumnos iban llegando uno tras otro. En una de las mesas del fondo del salón se encontraban los herederos de los clanes Nara y Akimichi. Shikamaru como siempre estaba al borde de la inconsciencia mientras Choji devoraba su quinta bolsa de papas fritas sabor barbacoa. Mientras ambos estaban a lo suyo la puerta del salón se abrió dejando pasar a alguien que fue directamente a hablar con los dos jóvenes.

-Shikamaru Nara, ¿aun no ha llegado Naruto?-Preguntó aquella persona sacando al pelinegro de su estado de semi-inconsciencia.

Se trataba de una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro que caía por toda su espalda con un flequillo que tapaba su frente junto con un par de mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro de facciones serias. Su tono de piel era bastante claro y su piel bastante suave a la vista, sus ojos al igual que su pelo eran de color negro. La chica tenía una buena figura, pechos copa CC, cintura estrecha y largas y bien torneadas piernas. Vestía usando una camisa azul añil de manga corta con el emblema de un abanico en la espalda encima de una camisa blanca de marga larga, una falda negra hasta un poco antes de las rodillas encima de unos shorts negros de licra y unas sandalias ninjas de color azul, a su espalda y a la altura de la cintura se encontraba una chokuto bastante sencilla con el mismo símbolo del abanico de la camisa en la vaina de la espada. Esta chica era Naomi Uchiha, una de las mejores alumnas de la academia con unas notas sobresalientes tanto en teoría como practica.

-No, aun no ha llegado, seguro que de nuevo estará huyendo de su club de fans, que problemático seria ser el, fuwaaaaaa.-Dijo el Nara antes de bostezar y volver a su estado de semi-inconsciencia.

-Ya veo, sin duda hoy volverá a llegar tarde.-Dijo la pelinegra con su clásico rostro tranquilo, aunque por dentro...-(Esas malditas guarras ofrecidas, como se atrevan a hacerle algo a Naruto_kun las voy a despellejar a todas).-

Poco a poco la clase se fue llenando y entre aquellas personas llegó Shino Aburame, el heredero del clan Aburame y buen amigo del castaño Uzumaki. Era un chico callado que no solía hablar a no ser que fuera necesario, él y Naruto muchas veces iban juntos a los bosques de la villa para tratar de encontrar nuevas especies de insectos. También llegó la heredera del clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, a decir verdad era bastante asombroso como había cambiado la peliazul desde el momento en que entró a la academia, todo gracias a cierto ojiazul que la había ayudado con su timidez y la había hecho desaparecer casi completamente, aun tartamudeaba de vez en cuando pero esto le parecía bastante lindo a Naruto.

( **La apariencia de Hinata en este fic es más o menos parecida a la de Road To Ninja solo que con la chaqueta cerrada y los pantalones le quedan hasta un poco más bajo de las rodillas** )

A continuación de la heredera Hyuga llegaron tres de las herederas de los clanes más importantes de Konoha desde su fundación, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima y Irina Shidou, las herederas de los clanes Gremory, Himejima y Shidou. Rias era sin lugar a dudas una chica muy hermosa, y muy desarrollada físicamente hablando pues a sus 14 años ya tenía una copa D. Su largo cabello rojo caía a lo largo de su espalda donde se encontraban unas pequeñas alitas de color negro que delataban su verdadera naturaleza, sus ojos eran de color azul verdoso. Su vestimenta consistía en una sandalias ninjas con un pequeño tacón, una falda tableada azul hasta sus rodillas, una camisa de malla cerrada de manga larga debajo de una chaqueta negra de manga corta con el símbolo del clan Gremory en su espalda, también portaba un cinturón en su cintura donde portaba su bolsa ninja y en su pierna derecha llevaba puesto un porta kunais encima de un par de vendas.

Raza: Demonio.

Akeno tiene un físico igual de desarrollado que la pelirroja aunque sus pechos eran un poco más grandes rozando la copa DD. Su cabello esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Su ropa se compone de unos pantalones de sacerdotisa de color rojo junto a unas sandalias a juego y una haori blanco con mangas sueltas. A su espalda tiene un 6 pequeñas alas de plumas negras que al igual que con Rias revela su verdadera naturaleza.

Raza: Ángel Caído.

Por último pero no menos importante, Irina no esta tan desarrollada físicamente como las otras dos pero aun así tiene una figura estilizada de pechos copa CC. Su cabello era largo y de color castaño claro, normalmente atado en dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza con ligas azules, sus ojos eran de color violeta y al igual que las anteriores a su espalda se encontraban un par de pequeñas alas, estas eran blancas como la cal. Su ropa consistía en un par de sandalias ninjas negras, un pantalón de licra negro hasta las rodillas, un cinturón donde se encontraban una katana y una chaqueta beige de cremallera abierta encima de una camisa negra de manga corta, por ultimo usaba también unos guantes negros hasta los codos.

Raza: Ángel.

Las tres chicas, a pesar de sus diferentes naturalezas, en especial Rias e Irina, habían sido grandes amigas desde pequeñas. Por supuesto entre la diablesa y la angelita había cierta rivalidad, en especial cuando se trataba de cierto castaño de ojos azules. Las tres chicas tomaron asiento cerca de Naomi y se pusieron hablar mientras esperaban a que llegase la hora en que todos los alumnos llegaran y las clases dieran inicio. De pronto algo llamó la atención de todo el mundo, un pequeño temblor al mismo tiempo que varios gritos y maldiciones se iban acercando a la clase justo antes de que la puerta saliera volando dejando pasar a ciertas chicas de cabello rubio y rosa respectivamente.

-Ya apártate frentona, yo llegué antes.-Dijo la rubia de nombre Ino Yamanaka mientras intentaba atravesar la puerta de la clase. La rubia de ojos azules vestía como de costumbre de morado con unas vendas en sus piernas.

-Eso nunca cerda, yo he sido la primera.-Dijo la peligrosa de nombre Sakura Haruno mientras trataba de pasar a la vez que la Yamanaka.

La pelirrosa tenia el cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos eran de un bonito color verde jade y en su cabeza había unas pequeñas alitas de murciélago al igual que en su espalda. La Haruno vestía unas sandalias ninjas negras hasta las rodillas, una falda beige, una camisa de un color rosa fuerte casi rojo que dejaba ver su escote de pechos un poco más pequeños de copa C. Usaba también unos guantes negros en sus manos y en la espalda de la camisa se encontraba el símbolo de su familia.

Raza: Súcubo.

-Ustedes dos parad de una vez, me dais dolor de cabeza.-Dijo la pelinegra Uchiha intimidando un poco a las dos chicas pues era rodeada de un aura peligrosa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-H-hai Naomi_sama.-Contestaron las dos a la vez haciendo reír a algunos alumnos.

-Naruto_kun, amor mío, tu linda perrita ya está aquí.-Dijo cierta chica al llegar a la clase haciendo que una vena más saliese en la frente de la Uchiha.

Se trataba de una linda chica de ojos castaños al igual que sus cabellos los cuales estaban alborotados y caían a lo largo de su espalda hasta su trasero del cual salía un peluda y linda colita de perro del mismo color que su pelo. Vestía unas sandalias ninja azules, unos pantalones negros hasta un poco antes de las rodillas y una sudadera gris con cremallera y capucha de la cual salía la cabeza de un pequeño perro de pelaje blanco, la chica además tenía unas curiosas marcas rojas en las mejillas. La castaña tenía un buen cuerpo, pechos copa C rondando el D, un cintura estrecha y un carnoso trasero. Esta chica respondía al nombre de Kira Inuzuka y el perrito blanco se llamaba Akamaru.

Raza: Hanyo

-Naruto_kun aun no ha llegado a clase Kira.-Dijo Irina deprimiendo un poco a la chica.

-Moou, ¿donde narices se ha metido?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Probablemente esté siendo perseguido de nuevo por su club de fans.-Respondió Rias mientras la Uchiha asentía.

-Ara ara, que difícil es ser popular.-Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa antes de que todos lo escucharan, una musiquilla salía de uno de los bolsillos del Nara.

-Shikamaru te están llamando, ¡despierta so vago!-Dijo la Yamanaka dándole un capón al pelinegro pues este no despertaba.

-No hacía falta que me pegases Ino.-Se quejó el Nara antes de sacar el móvil de su bolsillo y mirar como en la pantalla ponía Naruto.-Naruto, ¿qué pasa, porque me...

-¡Abre la maldita ventana!-Fue el grito del Uzumaki que todo el mundo pudo escuchar a la perfección antes de que se cortara la llamara.

-¿Ese no era Naruto_kun?- Preguntó cierta Hyuga que como casi todo el salón habían oído el grito del chico.

-Sí, dice que abramos la ventana.-Dijo algo extrañado el pelinegro antes de ver como Sakura que era la que estaba más cerca abría la ventana y un instante después un borrón negro paso a toda velocidad a través de esta.

-¡Por los pelos joder!-Dijo Naruto tras haber dado una voltereta en el aire para caer sobre sus pies con las piernas algo flexionadas.

-¿Estás bien Naruto, esas locas no te habrán hecho nada verdad?-Preguntó la Uchiha muy dispuesta a rebanar unas cuantas cabezas de ser necesario.

-No, no, estoy bien, pero hay algo que tengo que cederles a esas chicas, están muy buena forma, me han seguido por casi toda la villa y apenas parecían cansarse.-Dijo el chico mientras jadeaba un poco por el cansancio, esas mujeres sí que corrían para ser en su mayoría civiles.

-Estaba segura que tú eras el causante del sendereo de destrucción que hay por toda la villa.-Dijo una voz de pronto haciendo que el ojiazul mirase a la puerta de la clase.

Se trataba de una hermosa y alta chica de cabellos morados que caía a lo largo de su espalda con un par de largos mechones a los lados de su rostro, sus ojos eran de color azul zafiro y sus labios tenían un ligero tono rosa suave. La pelimorada usaba unos zapatos con un pequeño tacón, unas medias moradas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos con varias protecciones metálicas que iban desde su calzado hasta las rodillas, una falda negra con una abertura lateral y una camisa blanca de botones con algunos detalles en color verde, también usaba unas coderas. La chica sin duda estaba muy desarrollada, pechos copa D, cintura estrecha, anchas caderas y unas largas y bien torneadas piernas.

-Bueno culpable culpableee, puedo asegurarte que yo no he sido quien se ha encargado de destrozarlo todo, por cierto buenos días Saeko_chan.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a la pelimorada, antes de sentir un fuerte instinto asesino procedente de las demás chicas a las que no había saludado.-Y buenos días a todas.-

-Buenos días Naruto_kun.-Saludaron las chicas con lindas sonrisas.

-¡Naru_kuuuuun!-Gritó de pronto alguien antes de que un borran rojo arrollase al Uzumaki que ahora era abrazado por una hermosa chica mientras las demás chicas dirigían miradas asesinas a la responsable.

La chica que había derribado al pelicastaño tenía los ojos negros al igual que el cabello el cual era corto y estaba algo de punta con una coleta la cual caía por encima de su hombro izquierdo, debajo de su ojo izquierdo había una cicatriz con un par de costuras. La chica usaba unas simples sandalias de cordón, unos pantalones vaqueros azules hasta sus rodillas, un chaleco rojo de botones que dejaba apreciar muy biensu figura de pechos copa CC y por ultimo llevaba también un sombrero de paja con un cinta roja el cual colgaba de un cordel sobre su espalda

-Buenos días Naru_kun me alegro mucho de verte.-Dijo la peliengra de forma infantil mientras tenía la cabeza del afortunado chico entre sus pechos.

-No es justo, eso lo tendría que estar haciendo yo.-Dijo en un murmullo la pelirrosa mientras se mordía una uña.

-Lussy_chan creo que deberías de soltar a Naruto_kun ya, el pobre necesita respirar.-Dijo Rias haciendo que la chica la mirase un instante antes de separar la cabeza del Senju de sus pechos dejando ver a todos como su cara estaba azul y algo blanco salía de su boca.

-¡Hyaaaa! ¡Naru_kun no te mueraaaaas!-Gritó la pelinegra mientras agitaba con fuerza el cuerpo del Namikaze mientras los demás alumnos reían y algunos otros maldecían al castaño por su suerte con las mujeres.

Unos minutos después Naruto hablaba con sus "amigas" y amigos, sin duda todos estaban bastantes emocionados por lo que ocurría mañana, al fin se iban a graduar e iban a dejar de una vez las aburridas clases de la academia. Los minutos pasaron y las clases estaban a punto de empezar cuando de pronto la puerta de la clase volvió a ser abierta de pronto dejando pasar a una chica la cual llevaba una rebanada de pan en la boca.

La chica tenía el cabello naranja, bastante largo con un par de horquillas azules con forma de una flor de seis pétalos a los lados de su cabeza, sus ojos eran de un color gris pálido. La pelinaranja usa un vestido blanco con bordes negros, hombreras abultadas y una capa que se extiende hasta la altura de las rodillas. Al igual que las demás la pelinaranja estaba bastante desarrollada y a decir verdad algunos hombres se preguntaban si no habría algo en raro en el agua de Konoha, tenía unos grandes pechos copa D, cintura estrecha y anchas caderas.

-Buenos días Iruka_sensei, lamento llegar tarde pero mi despertador se ha estropeado.-Dijo la chica al entrar en clases haciendo que algunos alumnos rieran.

-Iruka_sensei aun no ha llegado Orihime.-Informó la pelirroja Saeko haciendo la ojigris suspirase antes de sonreír.

-Que bien así puedo terminarme mi desayuno.-Dijo la chica antes de continuar comiendo su tostada la cual estaba untada con alguna cosa verde.

-¿Qué es eso que tiene tu tostada Orihime_chan?-Preguntó curioso Naruto mientras miraba con curiosidad el alimento en manos de la chica.

-Ah, buenos días Naruto_kun, bueno como no tenia mermelada he usado guacamole, está muy rico, ¿quieres probar?-Dijo la chica haciendo que muchos se pusieran azules, sin duda a la hora de la cocina tenia gustos muy raros.

-Vaya, pues si que esta rico.-Dijo el castaño masticando el alimento haciendo que muchos tuviesen gotas en la nuca.

-Buenos días clases, tomad asiento y dejar de armar jaleo de una vez.-Dijo Iruka al entrar en la clase haciendo que todos tomasen asiento.-Bueno chicos como ya sabéis de sobra mañana al fin os graduáis tras 6 años de clase de los cuales 3 he tenido la suerte de compartir con vosotros, voy a echaros mucho de menos.-

-Sí seguro, admite Iruka_sensei que estás deseando librarte de nosotros.-Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa haciendo reír a algunas personas mientras el Chounin negaba con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no puedo negar que a algunos no os voy a echaros tanto de menos Naruto.-Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Por cierto Iruka_sensei, ¿le ha ocurrido algo a Mizuki_sensei? Hace varios días que no le vemos.-Preguntó curiosa Naomi pues hacía ya algunos días que nadie veía al segundo profesor de la clase.

-Mizuki ha pillado un mal resfriado y actualmente está en cama, es una pena pero seguramente no podrá venir mañana.-Informó el Chounin mientras el ojiazul tenia sus propios pensamientos.

-(¿Un mal refriado? Ja, ese tipo está planeando algo estoy seguro).-Pensó el castaño, nunca le había caído bien el peliazul, siendo el jinchuriki de Kyubi podía saber sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de la gente y Mizuki siempre le dio mala espina.

-Bien, aunque ya lo deberíais de saber de sobra vamos a repasar las partes y contenidos que entraran mañana en los exámenes de graduación para que no haya dudas.-Dijo Iruka antes de ponerse a escribir en la pizarra.

Los exámenes de graduación constaban de varias partes, la primera era un examen teórico el cual se haría en esa misma clase, a continuación de la prueba escrita se trasladarían a los alumnos al patio donde tendrían lugar las siguientes pruebas. La segunda prueba era lograr hacer los 3 jutsus esenciales, el Kawarimi, Henge no Jutsu y Bushin, sencillo. La tercera parte era sobre lanzamientos de armas arrojadizas, 10 objetivos en movimiento a los que había que lograr acertar con el menor número posibles de lanzamientos. La cuarta prueba era opcional para subir puntos y optar por el título de novato del año, se trataba de mostrar algún jutsu aprendido por cuenta propia o con ayuda. La ultima parte del examen era un combate ligero que al igual que la anterior prueba ayudaba a conseguir más puntos si ganabas, aun que perdieses el combate no significaba que suspendieses la prueba pues lo que querían ver era el nivel de los alumnos.

Las siguientes horas de clase fueron bastantes aburridas en opinión del Uzumaki, solo se habló sobre los formularios y ese tipo de cosas que deberían de entregar una vez se graduasen, suerte que ese día las clases solo eran hasta el mediodía. Cuando al fin las clases terminaron Iruka se despidió de todos deseándoles buena suerte en las pruebas que tendrían lugar mañana. Por la puerta de la academia se puede ver salir a un gran grupo de alumnos formado en su mayoría por los herederos y herederas de los clanes más prestigiosos de la villa.

-Por fin se acabó, después de mañana ya no tendremos que seguir viniendo a este sitio tan aburrido.-Dijo el castaño mientras se estiraba a la vez que caminaba.

-Ya no tendremos que asistir a más aburridas que clases de historia.-Dijo muy feliz Inoue pues esas clases siempre le causaban sueño por lo aburridas que eran.

-Por cierto Naruto_kun, tu madre y tus hermanas están de misión, ¿no? ¿Crees que llegaran a tiempo para mañana?-Preguntó Irina con curiosidad.

-Estoy seguro que llegaran a tiempo y si no estoy bastante seguro que los del consejo son capaces de retrasar el examen con tal de no hacer enfadar a mi madre.-Respondió el castaño con una sonrisa haciendo que varias gotas aparecieran en la nucas de los presentes aunque no le podían llevar la contaría después de todo la fuerza de la pelirroja era bien conocida por todos.

-Me pregunto cómo serán los equipos en los que nos pongan una vez no graduemos.-Dijo Kira quien esperaba como todas las chicas presentes estar junto al castaño, y que si por desgracia no podía esta junto a él que al menos estuviera en el mismo equipo con alguno de los presentes.

-Es muy probable que algunos de nosotros coincidamos en el mismo equipo, después de todo siendo todos los que somos es muy improbable que al menos dos de nosotros no coincidamos en el mismo equipo.-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Naru_kun ojalá estemos en el mismo equipo, eso sería genial.-Dijo Lussy con una sonrisa.

-Solo nos queda esperar para ver con quienes nos toca estar, aun que yo creo que hay un equipo seguro y otro es solo una posibilidad.-Dijo el castaño mientras caminaba llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿De qué equipos se tratarían Naruto_kun?-Preguntó Akeno con curiosidad.

-Bueno, el que creo que es seguro es el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, después de todo es como una tradición para los clanes Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka.-Dijo Naruto haciendo que Choji estuviese muy feliz ya que estaría en el mismo equipo que su mejor amigo además de Ino con quien se llevaba bien, Shikamaru solo bostezó y estuvo de acuerdo con el ojiazul, y Ino pues...

-¡Aaaaghh! Maldita sea se me había olvidado eso, no es justo ahora las posibilidades de estar en el mismo equipo que Naruto_kun son casi cero.-Dijo la rubia haciendo un lindo mohín mientras Sakura trataba de consolarla un poco, eran rivales cierto pero también buenas amigas.

-¿Y cuál sería el otro equipo que crees posible Naruto?-Preguntó curiosa Naomi al Uzumaki.

-No es seguro pero en mi opinión podría ser un buen equipo, estaría formado por Shino, Hinata-chan y Kira_chan. Sin duda sería un gran equipo de rastreo además que con la guía adecuada podrían tener un gran trabajo en equipo en la hora de pelear.-Dijo el Namikaze e igual que antes el Nara estuvo de acuerdo con él, ese equipo era uno de los más probables.-Los demás equipos supongo que se harán según las notad del curso y la calificación que nos den mañana en el examen.-

-Si tienes razón, aunque hay algo bastante seguro y es quien será el novato del año.-Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mirando al igual que todas al castaño que solo rió algo apenado.

-Gracias por la confianza pero al Shino también podría conseguir ese título, y Shikamaru si todo le dejase de parecer problemático también.-Dijo el ojiazul haciendo reír un poco a sus amigos mientras el Nara decía que ser el novato del año era problemático.-Jeje, bueno dejando todo esto de lado, ¿alguien sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que salimos de la academia?-

-Creo que unos 15 minutos, ¿por?-Respondió Sakura haciendo asentir al castaño.

-Entonces creo que ya va siendo hora de empezar a...-

-¡Naruto_samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Grito su club de fans cuando de pronto salieron todas de un callejón con la misma mirada en sus ojos que la de esta mañana.

-¡Correeer, os veo mañanaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Gritó el chico mientras corría delante de su club de fans haciendo que varias gotas de sudor apareciesen en la nuca de los presentes, sin duda el chico ya estaba completamente acostumbrado a esto.

* * *

 **-Pues hasta aquí el prologo de mi nuevo fic el cual espero que os haya gustado.-Dice Akuma el cual esta amarrado a su silla con la camisa de fuerza y en su mesa se puede ver un tarro de calmantes extra fuertes.-Bien para empezar debo decir que este fic será bastante diferente a los otros que tengo, en este me voy a enfocar mas en el humo, el romance, y lo lemons los cuales habrá bastantes, eso no significa que me vaya a pasar la historia por el forro de las narices, es solo que a diferencia de mis otros fics este no tendrá cambios increíbles en la historia o batallas mega asombrosas, lo que por supuesto no significa que no vaya a tener una buena historia y buenos combates, pero como os he dicho antes lo principal de este fic será el humor, el romance y los lemons.-**

 **-Más cosas, como siempre esto será un harem, eso no creo que haga mucha falta decirlo ya que creo que con solo leer este prologo se sabe, lo que tenéis que saber es que será un massive harem, creerme cuando os digo que vais a odiar muuuucho a Naruto. Como de costumbre siempre que pueda trataré de poner el aspecto de los fems o de los OCs que use. Y por ultimo, podéis recomendarme todo lo que se os ocurra, técnicas, armas, personajes para incluir, chicas para Naruto e incluso si tenéis suficiente imaginación posibles sagas o ideas para caps que os gustaría leer.-**

 **-Con todo esto dicho solo queda repetir lo de siempre,** ****si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic,espero vuestros reviews con ilusión. **Sin más que decir se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, cuídense mucho, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics y hasta el próximo cap, ja ne.-******


	2. Chapter 1

**-Muuuuuuuy buenas a todos gente, ya al fin estoy de vuelta tras un tiempo sin escribir por culpa de que mi inspiración se marcho de vacaciones, pero bueno eso ya poco importa ya que al fin estoy de vuelta en este Lunes 28 de Septiembre el cual es algo especial para mi ya que, ¡Es mi cumpleaños!-Dice el escritor antes de que un mar de globos caigan sobre el mientras las 3 hermanas le tiran encima algo de serpentina.**

 **-Feliz cumpleaños Aku_kun, ya son dos años juntos, me siento muy feliz.-Dice Ryuko mientras abraza al escritor.**

 **-Y muchas gracias a todos por estar con nosotros estos dos años.-Dice Harumi haciendo una reverencia.**

 **-Si, si, si, muy bonito todo pero ahora lo importante es lo importante, ve terminando la presentación que tienes regalos por abrir, por cierto el mio te lo doy esta noche.-Dice Airi con una sonrisa.**

 **-Bueno gente pues os dejo con los reviews y el nuevo cap, decir que es un poco corto ya que sobretodo queria explicar algunas cosas que me parecían importante que supieseis, como siempre espero que os guste y os leo al final.-**

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo y aquí esta ya el nuevo cap.

 **diego uzumaki uchiha:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **Homicidal Liu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, ya tengo algo pensado con esas dos.

 **cazador:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, jajaja, no te preocupes que ellas estarán con Naruto.

 **diego muoz agama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, y no te preocupes que aun quedan bastantes chicas por aparecer.

 **Dark Hunter:** Gracias por el review y bueno, que se le va a hacer, es imposible agradar a todo el mundo.

 **xirons:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 _Los personajes de Naruto a si como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes, técnicas y armas de otras series que utilice en este fic_

* * *

Capitulo 1

Oscuridad, eso era todo lo que había a su alrededor, sus ojos se encontraban vendados y en sus orejas se encontraban unos cascos aislantes del ruido mientras que en sus muñecas se encontraban un par de sellos supresores de chakra. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba estaba completamente tranquilo, sus manos se mantenían abiertas a la altura de la cintura con los brazos algo flexionados. A su alrededor varias sombras se movían sin hacer ningún ruido y mucho menos ser vistas por culpa de la oscuridad, poco a poco empezaron a rodearle sacando sus armas antes de atacar.

Una de las sombras se movió con rapidez tratando de lanzar un corte con su arma al hombro derecho pero él giró sobre sus talones y con un movimientos rápido colocó una de sus manos sobre la articulación del brazo, CRACK, fue el sonido que hizo al romperse pero no se detuvo ahí pues alzando su rodilla derecha golpeó las costillas las cuales también crujieron al romperse. El sonido de un cuerpo al caer contra el suelo retumbo en el lugar antes de que otra de las sombras tratase de aprovechar alguna apertura, en un instante se planto delante suya tratando de dar una estocada al corazón. Justo cuando el arma estaba a punto de enterrarse en su pecho giró un poco su cuerpo hacia un lado dejando pasar el corte que rasgo un poco su ropa antes de que con sus dos manos abiertas golpease con fuerza el costado de su enemigo, se pudo oír a la perfección como las costillas se rompían antes de que el cuerpo fuera proyectado con una fuerza increíble contra una pared.

La lucha contra las demás sombras duró unos cuantos minutos más en los cuales su estilo de lucha era siempre el mismo, esperar al último instante para hacer un contraataque brutal con la palmas de sus manos rompiendo los huesos de la zona que golpease al momento. Al terminar el combate la sala en la cual se encontraba se iluminó por unos fluorescentes en el techo mostrando por completo el lugar. En mitad de la habitación se encontraba cierto chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules el cual solo vestía con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, por el suelo se encontraban desparramados sus enemigos, las "sombras" que hasta hace un instante le estaban atacando se trataban de varias marionetas ninjas, bastante sencillas y que ahora mismo se encontraban completamente destrozadas en el suelo.

El Uzumaki se retiró los cascos de los oídos y la venda de los ojos antes de empezar a retirarse los sellos supresores de chakra de sus muñecas, al terminar de hacer esto último la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando pasar a una persona que hizo sonreír al joven. Se trataba de un hombre de edad avanzada que usaba un bastón de madera como apoyo al caminar, su cabello era de color negro y parte de su rostro se encontraba vendado además de que tenía una marca en forma de X en la barbilla, llevaba una camisa blanca, con una túnica marrón sobre la parte superior de la misma, su brazo derecho de encontraba metido dentro de la túnica. Esta persona era Danzou Shimura, uno de los 3 consejero de la villa además del líder del grupo conocido como AMBU RAIZ el cual había sido formado por el Nidaime Hokage durante la segunda gran guerra ninja.

-Parece que tu curioso estilo de taiujutsu mejora cada día.-Dijo anciano mientras el rubio usaba una toalla para secarse el sudor de la frente.

-Sí pero aun tiene un gran defecto, el enemigo tiene que estar muy cerca para que pueda predecir su movimiento, si fuese un rival de gran velocidad probablemente acabaría bastante herido pues no tendría tiempo de reacción, es por eso que tengo que mejorar mi velocidad.-Dijo el chico antes de echar un largo trago a un botella de agua.

-Entiendo, entonces a partir de ahora nos centraremos en mejorar tu velocidad, por cierto, puedes acercarte un momento.-Dijo Danzo haciendo que el chico se acercase a él, una vez estuvo enfrente del anciano tuerto este alzo su mano derecha con una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo.-Felicidades por tu graduación Naruto_kun, sé que no es hasta mañana pero quería dártelo cuanto antes.-

-Ojisan no tenía que regalarme nada.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa al igual que el anciano, el castaño tomo la cajita y al abrirla pudo ver un colgante, probablemente de plata con lo que parecía ser el rostro de un león rugiendo.-Wow, que pasada, muchas gracias Ojisan me encanta.-

-Me alegra escuchar eso, hacer regalos realmente no es mi fuerte.-Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa amable mientras el chico se colocaba el colgante.

-Pues esta vez has acertado de lleno, creo que esto compensa esa colección de música clásica que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños.-Dijo el ojiazul haciendo agachar la cabeza al pelinegro.

-Sí, lamento aquello, cierto mono idiota me dijo que te gustaría.-Dijo Danzou con ganas de golpear a cierto ex-compañero de equipo y actual Hokage que le dijo que ese regalo seria del agrado de Naruto.-Bueno creo que será mejor que te vayas volviendo ya a casa, ya se está haciendo tarde.-

-Sí, creo que sí, gracias por el regalo Ojisan, te veo mañana.-Dijo el chico antes de dar un rápido abrazo al anciano y salir de la sala de entrenamiento en busca de su ropa normal.

El ojiazul caminaba tranquilo por los silenciosos pasillos de la base, no había decoración alguna y los pasillos eran iluminados gracias a un sistema de cristales que reflejaban la luz desde el exterior. Naruto aun podía recordar la primera vez que paso por aquellos pasillos cuando apenas tenía 8 años, desde aquel momento realmente habían ocurrido un montón de cosas y todo empezó cuando tenía 5 años y su madre le presentó por primera a Danzo. El viejo consejero habían sido en el pasado el sensei de su madre cuando esta se graduó en la academia ninja y para la pelirroja el tuerto había sido como un padre desde entonces.

Volviendo a recordar aquella vez que pasó por primera vez por los pasillos de la base, Danzo lo había traído para que viese lo duro que entrenaban los ninjas RAIZ pues el chico en más de una ocasión le había pedido que le dejará ingresar y con esto el anciano trató de disuadirlo, pero solo consiguió lo contrario. Naruto quedó impresionado con como trabajaban y entrenaban los ninjas de RAIZ, su destreza y habilidad era más que impresionante y su devoción por la villa asombrosa. Los ninjas de RAIZ se dedican a los trabajos sucios también conocidos como black ops, misiones realizadas en la sombra para asegurar la seguridad de la villa. Por aquel entonces solo había 7 miembros pues se requería de un nivel muy alto para ingresar, actualmente había 13 miembros contando con Naruto que se unió a las filas de RAIZ oficialmente cuando tenía 10 años siendo apodado entre los demás miembros como "El prodigio". Por supuesto su madre y sus hermanas no veían esto del todo bien, pero al igual que ellas el rubio era muy cabezota y cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja no había quien lo disuadiera.

Durante los 4 años en los cuales había estado trabajado para Raiz el chico había participado en un total de 20 misiones, 3 de ellas actuando como capitán de pelotón pero sin duda la misión más importante en la que estuvo ocurrió cuando apenas acaba de ingresar en RAIZ, el intento de golpe de estado de los Uchihas. El castaño no tuvo oportunidad de hacer mucho en aquel entonces, de todo aquello en su mayor parte se encargaron dos personas que hacía dos años habían dejado RAIZ, Hitomi Uchiha, hermana mayor de Naomi, y Izumi Uchiha. Ellas actuaron como agentes dobles y gracias a su ayuda se pudo identificar a los miembros del clan que no estaban a favor y quienes estaban a favor entre los cuales estaba el padre de Hitomi y Naomi, gracias ellas se puedo evitar una gran masacre y actualmente las dos chicas trabajaban como las jefas de la policía de la villa.

Aquella misión fue realmente importante en la villa pues se pudo evitar la extinción de uno de los clanes más antiguos e importantes de Konoha y en la actualidad el clan Uchiha, a pesar de haber visto reducido su número considerablemente, prosperaba gracias a la nueva líder del clan, Uchiha Mikoto. Recordando todo aquello el castaño llegó a una pequeña sala y al entrar tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada ante lo que vio. En la salita se encontraban Rose y Zangetsu, ambas en paños menores y jugando a las cartas contra cierta chica la cual como siempre las estaba granando sin problemas.

Se trataba de una chica de cabello negro el cual le caía hasta media espalda y por el frente caían dos largos mechones a los lados de su rostro hasta su pecho copa C. La chica tenia la piel muy pálida, casi completamente blanca, sus ojos eran de color negro onix y tenía un lindo rostro de facciones delicadas. Tenía una figura estilizada de vientre plano el cual mostraba sin ningún problema y un pequeño pero apretado trasero. La pelinegra vestía con una chaqueta negra con dos tiras negras que dejaba al aire su vientre, unos pantalones negros cortos hasta las rodillas, unas sandalias ninjas negras y usaba su protector en la frente. La chica cargaba con una tantou en su espalda y llevaba su porta kunais en la pierna derecha.

-Esta vez no pienso perder.-Dijo Rose apostando su sujetador dejando sus grandes pechos de pezón rosado al aire haciendo que la sangre de Naruto empezase a bajar hacia cierta parte de su anatomía.

-L-lo mismo digo.-Dijo Zangetsu imitando a la Kitsune y el rubio ya tenía bastante claro que aun no se habían dado cuenta de que había entrado, eso y que tenía que hacer algo para bajar el bulto en sus pantalones.

-No han tenido mucha suerte durante la partía, aun pueden retirarse.-Dijo la ojinegra con una sonrisa, una completamente falsa.

-Nunca, póker de reyes, haber que tienes mocosa.-Dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja bastante segura de sí misma mientras la espada del rubio la alentaba pues simplemente quería que la chica de piel pálida no ganase.

-Poker de reinas.-Dijo la chica de la sonrisa falsa mostrando sus cartas dejando ver esas 4 reinas de la baraja haciendo que las dos mujeres que ya solo tenían sus bragas puestas se cayesen al suelo.

-Es imposible que siempre le toquen las mejores cartas, además con esa estúpida sonrisa no hay quien se concentre.-Dijo de la kitsune haciendo un mohin al igual que Zangetsu, y fue entonces como oyeren a alguien aguantándose la risa y al fin se dieron cuenta de la presencia del Uzumaki.

-Naruto_kun/ Masuta.-Dijeron las chicas enfadadas al ver como se estaba riendo de ellas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que a quien se le ocurre jugar al póker contra Sia_chan cuando es imposible adivinar lo que piensa jejeje.-Se disculpó el chico ya apenas pudiéndose aguantar la risa.

-Buenos días Naruto_kun, ¿ya has terminado tu entrenamiento de hoy?-Preguntó la chica esta vez con una sonrisa de verdad al chico que también le sonrió.

-Buenos días Sia_chan, si ya he terminado.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras la kistune y la espada se tapaban sus encantos como podían.-Por cierto Sia_chan, ¿podrías devolverles la ropa? Te lo pido como un favor personal.-

-Está bien, pero solo porque eres tu quien me lo pide.-Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa antes de darles la ropa a las dos chicas que rápido se vistieron y Rose volvió al interior de Naruto mientras Zangetsu tomo su forma de espada.

-Gracias Sia_chan, y por favor la próxima vez que Rose o Zan_chan te digan de jugar al poker diles que no, la vez anterior les quitaste su mesnada y acabe tiéndales que prestar dinero yo, dinero que por cierto no creo que vaya a volver a ver.-Dijo el castaño haciendo reír un poco a la pelinegra.

-Lo intentare pero no prometo nada, por cierto esto es para ti Naruto_kun, enhorabuena por graduarte.-Dijo la chica entregándole un objeto envuelto en papel de regalo al Uzumaki que al abrirlo se encontró con un dibujo de él con el atuendo clásico de Hokage y haciendo el símbolo de la victoria.-Ahora ya estás un paso más cerca de cumplir tu sueño.-

-Muchas gracias Sia_chan, me encanta, en cuento llegue a casa pienso enmarcarlo.-Dijo Naruto guardando el dibujo en su ropa antes de despedirse para irse a su casa.

-E-espera, ¿no se te o-olvida algo?-Dijo la ojinegra algo sonrojada haciendo sonreír al chico.

-Claro, perdón he estado a punto de olvidarlo.-Dijo el rubio antes de darle un beso en los labios a la chica, no fue en verdad intenso ni nada por el estilo pero fue suficiente para ambos.

Unos minutos más tarde Naruto ya iba de camino a su casa, estaba vez saltando por los tejados de los edificios ya que estaba algo cansado y prefería evitar a su loco club de fans. Mientras iba de camino a casa el recuerdo de los suaves labios de Sia volvió a su mente haciéndole sonreír y también hacer pensar en lo loca que era su vida con todo eso de ser el ultimo varón del clan Uzumaki y tener que practicar la poligamia. A decir verdad la primera vez que le dijeron sobre esto no entendió nada, aunque bueno era compresible después de todo tenía solo 7 años pero con el tiempo fue entendiéndolo cada vez más hasta llegar al punto actual. Muchas veces se preguntaba si no sería solo un pervertido por desear estar con tantas chicas con las que tenía una relación sentimental por así decirlo, pero por raro y difícil que resultase de entender, el realmente amaba con todo su corazón a esas chicas, aunque tampoco podía evitar pensar que era algo pervertido y culpar a su padrino por ello. Pensando en estas cosas el chico al fin llegó a su casa queriendo únicamente darse un baño, disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de Yukari e irse a dormir.

-Ya estoy en casa.-Dijo el ojiazul al entrar a su hogar y retirarse su calzado.

-Bienvenido Bocchan, Kushina_sama ya ha...-Dijo Yukari asomando por la puerta de la cocina pero no puedo terminar de hablar cuando un borrón rojizo la paso velozmente a su lado.

-¡NARU_CHAN!-Fue el grito que se escuchó antes de que Naruto fuese derribado por ese bólido rojo.

-Kaa_chan...yo también...me alegro de...verte...pero para ya.-Dijo el chico con dificultad ya que la persona que le había derribado no paraba de besar sus labios una vez tras otra.

Se trataba de una hermosa mujer de no más de 30 años con brillante cabello rojo, largo hasta sus pantorrillas, con unos hermosos ojos color violeta suaves. La mujer vestía unos shorts de licra negros y una camisa blanca con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en su espalda, este atuendo dejaba poco a la imaginación ya que el short se pegaba completamente a la mujer casi como si fuese una segunda piel además de que la camisa siendo algo holgada dejaba ver como esos grandes pechos copa D rebotaban todo el rato mientras se apretaban contra el castaño pues la pelirroja no usaba sostén en esos momentos.

Sin duda a muchos esto les resultará confuso y extraño en más de un sentido ya que el que una madre tuviese esta clase de relación con su hijo no es muy normal, pero había varias razones por la cual esto había sucedido. Para empezar Kushina y Minato nunca se amaron realmente, por supuesto eso no significaba que se llevasen mal sino todo lo contrario, el Namikaze siempre fue como un hermano mayor para la pelirroja, siempre la protegía de todo y por eso no dudo ni un instante en fingir junto a la Uzumaki una falsa relación para que esta no fuese comprometida con algún hombre con influencia, se casaron y tiempo después de la luna de miel nacieron dos hermosas niñas pelirrojas y unos años más tarde, tras una noche algo loca, nació Naruto. Al principió el que ambos se sintiesen atraídos mutuamente les resultaba raro, Kushina lo atribuyó a que en el clan Uzumaki el incesto era algo normal por lo que entre Uzumakis había una extraña atracción, pero al final simplemente lo aceptaron al igual que aceptaron la relación entre Naruto y sus dos hermanas mayores y eso es lo que nos lleva al presente en el cual la ojivioleta no paraba de besuquearse con el castaño hasta que cierta kitsune le echo un vaso de agua fría.

-Eso no ha tenido gracia Rose.-Dijo la empapada pelirroja mirando con enfado a la mencionada que tenía un vaso vació en su mano mientras Naruto al fin podía llenar de oxigeno sus pulmones.

-Lo siento pero te vi un poco demasiado caliente por lo que decidí enfriarte un poco.-Dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba el vaso vació a Yukari que lo llevó de vuelta a la cocina.

-Es normal que me ponga así cuando he estado tanto tiempo lejos de mi querido Naru_chan.-Dijo Kushina mientras abrazaba al ojiazul y rozaba su mejilla contra su pecho haciendo sonreír a este.

-Yo también estoy muy contento de verte pero casi me asfixias, por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en tu misión?-Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a levantarse a la ojimorada.

-Fue un aburrimiento, solo unos tontos bandidos que estaban dando problemas a un pequeño poblado, y por cierto antes de que se me olvide.-Dijo la pelirroja antes de sacar de entre su ropa un pequeño paquete.-Muchas felicidades por tu graduación Naru_chan, espero que te guste.

-Muchas gracias Kaa_chan, a ver que es, a ver que es.-Dijo el chico mientras desenvolvió el regalo solo para sorprenderse al ver de qué se trataba, eran 5 kunais de 3 puntas muy característicos de cierta persona.-Estos son...-

-Tu padre quería regalártelos una vez te graduases, estoy segura que el esta también muy orgulloso de ti Naru_chan.-Dijo la Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo veras Otou_san, me convertiré en Hokage y protegeré a esta villa y a sus gentes como lo hiciste tu.-Dijo el ojiazul sosteniendo en su mano uno de esos kunais mientras las chicas de la casa miraban la escena con una sonrisa.

Naruto guardó aquellos kunais en su ropa y le dio las gracias la pelirroja con una sonrisa encantadora lo que hizo que Kushina se le tirase encima. El resto de la noche fue tranquila, cenaron todos juntos y el castaño recibió regalos de todas la chicas, de Rose recibió una nueva cazadora, esta de color rojo oscuro, de Mária fue un rollo bastante viejo sobre técnicas ninjas que había encontrado en su último viaje, Tina le regalo una bufanda echa por ella misma de color rojo, Zangetsu no le regalo nada pero le prometió que le enseñaría una nueva técnica dentro de poco lo que a decir verdad emocionó bastante al castaño, por ultimo Yukari le regaló un guante bastante extraño pues solo cubría la parte de arriba de la mano y en la parte de los dedos se volvía metálico y afilado, cuando el Uzumaki le pregunto sobre que hacía ese guante la vampiresa le respondió que debería de averiguarlo por sí mismo.

El reloj marcaba ya casi las 12 y el ojiazul salía de la ducha vestido solo con unos pantalones negros y una toalla encima de los hombros, marchó hasta su habitación y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar momentáneamente por todas las cosas que había pasado en los últimos años, sin duda su vida no era ni había sido en ningún momento corriente, pero que gracia tendría tener una vida normal y corriente cuando puedes tener una alocada, divertida y completamente impredecible como la que tenía él.

No tuvo tiempo de reacción cuando nada más llegar a su cuarto alguien que no pudo identificar se le lanzó encima, el primer pensamiento que pasó por su mente fue el usar el kawarimi para sustituirse y contraatacar pero rápido sus labios fueron atrapados y un delicioso sabor a ramen llegó a su paladar. Su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad del lugar y pudo ver ciertos hermosos y traviesos ojos violetas, un sedoso cabello rojo y el cuerpo desnudo de cierta Uzumaki la cual se notaba que estaba muy excitada.

Naruto correspondió al candente beso a la vez que agarraba a Kushina por las nalgas haciendo que esta gimiese gustosa, ambos se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron con picardía antes de volver a besarse con aun más intensidad. El castaño llegó a la cama donde el quedó arriba de la pelirroja, soltando los labios de esta bajó por su cuello depositando pequeños besos hasta llegar a los grandes pechos, se prendió del derecho dando un pequeño mordisco a este haciendo que la ojivioleta gimiese con fuerza mientras su intimidad se ponía cada vez más húmeda.

-Tus pechos son delicioso Kaa_chan.-Dijo el ojiazul antes de tratar de ir al pezón izquierdo pero fue golpeado ligeramente por la Uzumaki.

-B-baka, sabe-bes que no me gusta que-e me llames así cua-ando hacemos esto.-Dijo la pelirroja bastante avergonzada haciendo sonreír al chico.

-Sí, lo siento, Kushina_chan.-Dijo el Namikaze antes de pasar al pezón izquierdo de la mujer repitiendo su anterior acción produciendo ese placentero gemido de Kushina.

La ojivioleta solo podía gemir mientras el castaño chupaba de sus pezones dando alguna que otra mordida, tras dejar el pezón izquierdo igual de salivado que el derecho Naruto empezó a bajar hasta llegar a la húmeda intimidad de la mujer. Un gran gemido nació de la garganta de la pelirroja cuando la lengua del ojiazul se empezó a introducir en su cavidad, la lengua del Senju se movía con habilidad haciendo que más gemidos saliesen de la Uzumaki que agarraba con fuerza las sabanas mientras se retorcía del placer a la vez que sus pierna apretaban un poco la cabeza del chico. Después de unos instantes las paredes internas de Kushina se contrajeron con fuerza apretando la lengua del chico que seguía moviéndose dentro de ella.

-Me ve-vengo Naru_chan, ¡ME VENGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritó la pelirroja mientras dejaba que un gran caudal de sus dulces jugos saliesen de ella en la boca del castaño que los bebía con gusto.

-Tan deliciosa como siempre Kushina_chan, pero ya no puedo aguantar más.-Dijo el ojiazul llamando la atención de la pelirroja que estaba algo ida y no se había dado cuenta de cuando Naruto se había desprendido de sus pantalones.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-Gimió con gran fuerza Kushina con una enrome sonrisa en su rostro cuando de pronto el Uzumaki introdujo con fuerza su miembro en su vagina llegando casi de un golpe hasta su útero.

La cama crujía un poco mientras el ojiazul embestía una vez tras otra a la pelirroja que gemía y gemía abrazada con fuerza al castaño, con cada embate Kushina podía sentir como la entrada de su útero era golpeado una vez tras otra. Naruto se movió en el sitio haciendo que la pelirroja estuviese encima de él y empezó a chupar de nuevo de los pezones mientras la ojivioleta movía con violencia sus caderas para tratar de profundizar la penetración. Tras unos minutos ambos pudieron sentir, las paredes de la Uzumaki apretaban con fuerza el pene del ojiazul que se apoderó de los labios de la mujer antes de que el clímax les llegase a la vez a ambos haciendo que el espeso y caliente semen del Namikaze se mezclase con los fluidos de la pelirroja dentro de la vagina de este que dejó escapar algo del contenido fuera. Estando algo ida, Kushina sintió como el ojiazul la movia y como el se ponia detrás de ella antes de empezar a rozar su miembro que aun seguía duro contra su entrada posterior.

-Sabes, me alegro que esa misión que has tenido halla resultado un aburrimiento, así esta noche eres completamente mía.-Dijo el Uzumaki al oído de la ojivioleta antes de introducir su pene en el trasero de la mujer que empezó a gemir con una sonrisa mientras el muchacho embestía con fuerza contra ella, sin duda la noche para esos dos estaba muy lejos de terminar.

* * *

 **-Bueno pues eso ha sido todo, y vaya vaya sorpresa lo de Danzo eh, todo sea dicho, Danzo es uno de los personajes que peor me cae pero desde hacia algún tiempo había pensado como seria ese tuerto sino tuviese una mente tan retorcida como la que tiene y así nació esta idea que espero que os agrade como voy a desarroyar. Sin mucho más que decir solo repetiré lo de siempre,** **s** **i os ha gustado el cap, tienen alguna duda o quieren hacer alguna recomendación para este fic, espero con ilusión. Se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, cuídense, no se olviden pasarse por mis otros fics, y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
